crossyroadfandomcom-20200223-history
Characters
Mascots are the playable characters in Crossy Road. Many characters have unique visual, sound or terrain effects, but they do not alter the gameplay mechanics. Most mascots can be unlocked through the Prize Machine or purchased through IAP (In-App Purchases), but some must be unlocked through other means. It is possible to get a repeat of a character in the Prize Machine, so not every use of it is guaranteed to yield a new mascot. It should be noted that the Piggy Bank and PSY is not included on the bottom mascot counter, so even though the mascot counter may say that there are 110 mascots, there are actually 112. List of Mascots There are currently 107 mascots in total. 106 for iOS, 107 for Android, 106 for Amazon versions. There are actually 104 for iOS, 105 for Android, 104 for Amazon versions, but if you count Piggy Bank and Psy, you will get the number of Mascots above. Original * Chicken * Mallard * Baby Duck * Kiwi * Poopy Pigeon * Giddy Goat * Fluffy Sheep * Black Sheep * Cow * Mad Bull * Big Fat Pig * Thoroughbred * Unihorse * Scruffy Dog * Marmalade Dog * Pew Pug * Doge * Wolf * Lucky Cat * Unlucky Cat * Tabby Cat * Brown Bunny * Grey Bunny * Lovely Bunny * Capybara * Tree Frog * Swamp Frog * Desert Frog * Jungle Frog * Penguin * Floppy Fish * Fast Tortoise * Swift Snail * Flea * Crazy Ol' Ben * Celebrity * Hot Shot * Baller * Mad Wizard * The Dark Lord * Grave Digger * Ghost * Vampire * Frankenstein * Zombie * Specimen 115 * Rusty Robot * Android RobotCurrently available on Android version only * Forget-Me-Not * Epoch * Hipster Whalesecret mascot Christmas Update * Festive Chicken * Dragon * Giftysecret mascot Australian Update * Emo Goose * Kangaroo * Platypus * Echidna * Kookaburra * Wombat * Koala * Dingo * Cockatoo * Disco Zoo * Crabsecret mascot * Drop Bearsecret mascot * Andy Sumsecret mascot * Ben Weatherallsecret mascot * Matt Hallsecret mascot Chinese New Year Update * Fortune Chicken * Xi * Cai Shensecret mascot UK & Ireland Update * Butterfly * Badger * Fox * Guard * Policeman * Piper * Lady * Gentleman * Schoolgirl * Fish N' Chips * Chimney Sweep * Telephone Boxsecret mascot * Loch Ness Monstersecret mascot * Leprechaunsecret mascot Micro Update *Framed *BAG-IT! *Archie *Jugheadsecret mascot *Michael Boomsecret mascot *Rugby Playersecret mascot Korean Update * Seoul Chicken * K-Drama Actor * Jindo * Kimchi * Seonbi * Taekwondo Master * Korean BBQ * Korean Drummer * Pro Gamersecret mascot New Update Skip Rattles 3.1 Gazelle Giraffe Zebra Version 1.2.7 *Blinky *Clyde *Inky *Pac-Man *Pac-Chicken *Pinky * Secret Mascots * Hipster Whalesecret mascot * Giftysecret mascot * Crabsecret mascot * Drop Bearsecret mascot * Andy Sumsecret mascot * Ben Weatherallsecret mascot * Matt Hallsecret mascot * Cai Shensecret mascot * Telephone Boxsecret mascot * Loch Ness Monstersecret mascot * Leprechaunsecret mascot * Jugheadsecret mascot * Michael Boomsecret mascot * Rugby Playersecret mascot * Pro Gamersecret mascot Pay Only Mascots * Piggy BankPay-only mascot * PsyPay-only mascot limited time mascot Secret Mascots The following is a list of the secret mascots, as well as videos showing how to unlock them: * Andy Sum - Video * Ben Weatherall - Video * Cai Shen - Video * Drop Bear - Video * Crab - Video * Gifty - Video * Hipster Whale - Video * Matt Hall - Video * Michael BoomAmazon Version Only Mascot- Video * Loch Ness Monster - Video * Blinky * Inky * Pinky * Clyde References and Citations Category:Mascots Category:Crossy Road